


Tales of the Two Speedsters

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drunk!speedsters, Earth 3, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'll update tags as prompts and requests come in, Multi, Other, Pregnant!Jesse, prompts, requests open, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: One shots about the adorable speedster couple QuickWest!!*PROMPTS AND REQUESTS OPEN*





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so while Jesse is STILL on e-3, I am getting seriously desperate for QuickWest stuff, so I'm opening a request fic work. 

Comment below prompts or requests and I'll do my best to write a one shot for it. It can be about Team Flash, Team Arrow, speedster babies, just something random, fluff, angst, anything really, and I'll turn it to Jesse and Wally. 

This should be fun.


	2. Look at me. Just breath, okay?/You can't die. Please don't die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from BTlover2211:  
> "You can't die. Please don't die." And/or "look at me—just breath, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Starting it off with some EXTREME angst.

"Look at me," Wally whispered, cupping Jesse's pale face in his hands. "Just breathe, okay?"

The female speedster shook her head weakly and reached her blood covered hand up to her boyfriend's cheek. 

"I — I'm sorry —" she coughed and a spray of blood came up from her throat. "It's — I don't think —" 

Tears came to both their eyes as Jesse's vision began to blur and fade and her breathing all but ceased. 

"No! Don't you dare," Wally sobbed. "You're going to be okay! I swore to myself I would never let you get hurt."

Jesse gave a small, weak smile. "I — I made that same promise — I guess —only one — of us would be able to keep it." She gasped for breath from the effort of talking, but she wouldn't stop. "It's — selfish, but I'm — I'm glad it was — me."

Wally's tears fell on Jesse's pale, bloodless face and made streak marks in the dirt and grim coating her skin. He placed a hand over the gaping puncture wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding, but it was too late. She had lost blood to the point of no return, and they both knew it. 

"I — I love — you," the dying speedster croaked. Her hand fell away from Wally's face and dropped limply at her side. 

"NO!" Wally wailed. "Jesse, no!" He grasped at her wrist in search of a pulse, and when his fingers met no movement he tried again at her neck to find the same result.

"You can't die. Please don't die," he begged, but none heard his cries as he sat on the pavement holding Jesse's lifeless body, rocking her back and forth as a baby going to sleep, never to awake again.


	3. Francine's Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WestQuick fangirl:
> 
> Wally asking Iris or Joe for his mother's engagement ring so he can use it to propose to Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the first fic's extreme angstiness.

Wally walked awkwardly toward his father at his desk in CCPD, contemplating how to begin the conversation he needed to have. 

"What's up, Wally?" Joe asked, looking up from his papers. Wally took a deep breath and started explaining his request.

"So, Jesse and I have been together for over a year now, and I know that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to marry her."

"You're asking me for permission to propose? Shouldn't you ask Harry? She's not my daughter. Not yet anyway." 

"I already asked him. Cisco took me over to Earth-Two last week, and Harry gave me his blessing."

"Well congrats, Wally. What do you need me for then? Please don't tell me you're chickening out." Joe laughed. "You've faced way worse than proposing to the woman who is guaranteed to say yes."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could propose to her with mom's wedding ring."

Joe nodded in realization. "I should have thought of that when you first brought it up."

He opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a small box. 

"I gave this back to your mom when she was in the hospital, but she gave it back to me a little before she died and asked me to hang on to it until it was time for you to give it to the lucky girl you would marry."

Joe held out the tiny box and Wally took it, opening it up to see the small band of gold. 

"Iris actually lost that on her fifth grade field trip. I went back to the zoo and got it back, but I've held onto it since then, along with Barry's mom's band, which is now Iris'. I don't really know why I kept it, I guess somehow I knew that I would have a son who would need it one day," Joe said. 

Wally tucked the box back into his pocket and gave his dad a hug. 

"Thank you, dad. It really means a lot."

"Jesse deserves nothing less than the best. She has you, and that's really all she could ask for."

Wally grinned. Jesse was the love of his life. He had never thought he would be this lucky, but now here he was with a ring tucked in his back pocket, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompts and requests coming!!


	4. "You're so cute when you pout like that."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from BTRlover221:
> 
> "You're so cute when you pout like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy and stuff!! Hope you all like it! 
> 
> This takes place right when Jesse first joins team Flash out in the field (which you could probably figure out when you read it).

Barry ran around the cortex and gave Jesse a celebratory clap on the shoulder where she was sitting testing an experimental formula.

"Congrats, Jess!" He said.

"For what?" She asked, barely looking up from her work.

"Jesse Quick is trending on twitter!"

"Really?" In a flash Jesse had pulled out her phone and scrolled through the feed. "Oh my gosh I am!"

"No fair!" Wally protested. "You just started saving people today! It was a whole week after I came out that I was trending!"

"Sorry, Kid Flash," Barry teased. "But Jesse's a female player in a male dominated game. She's always gonna come out on top."

Wally put in his grumpiest pouting face, but Jesse just laughed at him.

"What?" He grumbled.

"You're so cute when you pout like that," she laughed.

Wally stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "It isn't fair."

Jesse gave him a quick peck on the lips and then started out the doorway.

"See you later. I've got to go meet with my new fan base. _That I got six days faster than you_ ," she said, putting emphasis on her victory. "And keep pouting by the way. You look absolutely adorable."

She ran out and left Wally to lament his defeat, wiping away his cute pouting face out of disdain for his girlfriend's humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash came back tonight!! (I can't watch it until tomorrow tho, so no spoilers!!)


	5. Zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WestQuick fangirl: 
> 
> Wally and Jesse talk about her time with Zoom and how she still has nightmares about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that last ep was crazy!! Who do you all think savitar is?

Wally woke in the middle of the night to Jesse thrashing around in the bed next to him. 

"No!" She screamed in her sleep. "Stop, please, please, please." Her cries faded to terrified whimpers. 

Wally reached out and grabbed her shoulders, trying to shake her awake.

"Jesse," he called. "Jess."

Jesse bolted up in the bed with a sharp cry and her skin cold and clammy with sweat. She dove into Wally's waiting arms and buried herself in his speed warmth. 

"What happened?"

"I had a dream. About Zoom," she sniffed. 

Wally nodded his head in rembrance. "That's right. He had you captive when he was over here on earth one trying to kill Barry."

Jesse nodded into his chest, her cries beginning to subside. "He had me for months. Barely fed me, never let me walk around. Always chained to the ceiling by my wrists."

"That's terrible. Zoom only had me for the shortest time, and it was awful. I can't imagine months of it."

"I still have nightmares about it. That's what this was. Oh, Wally, it was awful. He was so terrible, and—"

Wally shushed her and ran his hand through her hair. "You're safe now. I will never let anyone hurt you like that again."

"I love you, Wally," Jesse said softly into his bare chest. 

"I love you too, Jesse. You're safe here with me."

The pair finally drifted back to sleep, Jesse curled up in Wally's protecting arms, knowing she was safe from all harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompts coming guys!! This is fun! I hope you like it too.


	6. Run, Wally, Run!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from goldenroad:
> 
> E-2!Wells and Joe find their kids getting it on. Wells sees Jesse "defiled" and gets so pissed off Joe briefly wonders if somehow Eobard Thawne had come back. Bonus if Wells chases Wally, who is so scared he forgets he's a speedster.

Joe and Harry looked at each other in confusion in front of the pipeline door, from which a lot of strange noises were traveling. Joe pressed his palm scan to open the door and one of the people inside screamed at the intrusion. 

Jesse and Wally stood entwined into each other, Wally's shirt thrown to the side and Jesse's half off. The kids froze in their places with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Jesse screamed, pulling her shirt back on. 

"What do you think you are doing, West? Since when did you think you were allowed to make out with my daughter?"

Joe got a little scared for a moment because Harry's voice got so low and menacing that he seemed to be Eobard Thawne rather than the Harrison Wells of Earth Two. 

Wally's face became utterly terrified as Harry began to chase him, fury obvious in his demeanor. Jesse tried to stop him, but he blew her off. 

Wally tried to run away from his girlfriend's furious father, but he was so terrified for his own life that he forgot that he was a speedster. 

Joe looked on in confusion and Jesse watched in horror as Wally ran at a normal human speed from Harry's overprotective fathering wrath. 

Jesse ran to catch Wally and slowed down to his pace when she reached him. 

"What are you doing? Run like an actual speedster and you might be able to get away!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot I could do that."

The two speedsters ran away from their fathers on their own and found a more private place to continue their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try to catch up on Arrow, Supergirl, and Legends...
> 
> We'll see how much angst I'll be able to handle. Lol ;)


	7. Missing Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WestQuick fangirl requested:  
> One where they talk about their moms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went way off of what the prompt started as, so I'll probably redo it at some point.

The two speedsters walked hand in hand along the bridge and quietly talked about the last day's attacks. Mirror Master and Top had returned and the three speedsters combined were barely a match for the villainous couple. Jesse had given Wally, Barry, and the rest of the team quite a scare when Top's vertigo-inducing abilities sent her into a sort of miniature coma. She awoke an hour later when Barry sent her a shock of lightning through their speed force connections. Wally was still really shaken, and he had refused to leave her side ever since. 

 

"I can't ever lose you," Wally said out of the blue.

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Jesse replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

 

"You almost did," he protested in a small, scared voice. "You almost left me yesterday."

 

"No. I promise you I won't leave you, and so I won't leave you."

 

"You scared me. I thought you were going to be gone forever. Barry was in a coma for nine months. I couldn't last without you for nearly that long. I don't know what I would do with myself. I couldn't—"

 

Jesse stopped Wally with a kiss and when she pulled away her hand came up and stroked his cheek, which was stained with tears. "Why are you so afraid of losing me?"

 

Wally looked into her eyes and answered, "I couldn't bear to lose anybody else I love. My mom died a few years ago, and then this whole this with almost losing Iris to Savitar. And then yesterday you fell into that coma and I was afraid someone else I loved was about to leave me."

 

"I won't go anywhere without you. I promise," Jesse said with a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm always afraid of you or Barry or my dad getting hurt, too. My mom died when I was young, so I don't remember a whole lot of her, but I was still crushed when she died. I miss her even now, with the few memories I still have if her."

 

"It's the little things we hang onto the longest," Wally agreed with a return kiss. "So you're not going to die on me?"

 

"Of course not, Wally. I love you too much to do that to you."

 

"I love you too much, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last episode that aired was a big ball of angst, be at least one good thing came out of that—Wally spent the weekend on E-3 with Jesse!!! They're keeping QuickWest alive!!! (Thank god they aren't making it like Thea and toy where one of them goes off for a little while and is never mentioned again and the characters barely get to continue heir relationship.)


	8. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WestQuick fangirl requested:
> 
> One where he proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so long in between chapters, but school is almost out and I'll have so much more time once summer vacation starts!!

It was a late, late, night. The team had been called in at 7 the previous night for a meta attack downtown. After finally dealing with the criminal, Jesse and Wally returned home to their small apartment at around 2 in the morning. The date Wally had planned for them had been canceled, and he had a very annoyed and upset tone about him, even more than when this happened other times.

 

"What's up, Wally?" Jesse asked as they sat on the couch trying to fall back asleep, which neither of them could do. 

 

"We missed our date," he answered glumly. 

 

"We can fix that," she said, and jumped up from the couch, running around through the house, nearly knocking over half the picture frames and wall decor. When she finished she had laid down a blanket on the floor of the living room and gathered a huge assortment of food. "We can have an indoor picnic date."

Wally moved down from the couch to the blanket on the floor and sat down next to his girlfriend. 

They replenished their strength with a mini feast, and then laid next to each other on the carpet as they talked. 

"This was fun," Jesse said after they had cleaned up their meal and were getting ready to go to bed. 

Wally nodded and smiled apprehensively. He grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled her into him for a deep kiss. He pulled away too soon and smiled. 

"I had something planned for tonight, and I don't think I want to wait to reschedule," he said. 

"Oh really?" Jesse said, raising her eyebrows. "And what was that?"

Wally backed away from her and got down on one knee, a small box held open in his hand. "Would you marry me?"

Jesse's jaw dropped. "Wait, really?"

Wally raised his eyebrows and nodded with a small smile. 

"Of course!" Jesse squealed. 

Wally speedily slipped the ring on and swung her into the air into a hug. 

"I love you," she said. 

"I love you even more," Wally said, meeting her lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up the prompts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperFlash requested:  
> 1\. Jesse&Wally dancing at Iris and Barry's wedding, thinking/talking about their own wedding.

Jesse took in the scene ahead of her with a smile. Barry and Iris finally gotten their happy ending, and the reception of the wedding was getting quite wild. 

 

Over by the bar Sara Lance was busy proving to Mick Rory, Alex Danvers, and Curtis Holt that she could easily drink them all under the table. Kara Danvers and Linda Park were sitting at a table comparing journalism tips and experiences. Julian, Cisco, Harry Wells, and Martin Stein sat at another table and disussed their newest gadgets and formulas with Caitlin for attempting to control her powers. Jax wasn't far from his other half of FIRESTORM, and he sat with Rene Ramirez and Winn Schott, laughing at some ridiculous story he had shared about his Earth. Rip Hunter sat brooding in the corner, joined in his pout by Dinah Drake and Leonard Snart, both of whom insisted they weren't big wedding people. Rip was itching to lecture Barry on his ignorant mistreatment of the timeline. Laurel and Quentin Lance and Joe cooed over newborn baby Sara Diggle. Zoe Ramirez, William Clayton-Queen, and JJ played tackle football, Zoe dominating over the boys. 

 

Oliver and Felicity Queen, John and Lyla Diggle, Kendra and Ray Palmer, and Thea Queen and Roy Harper took up the dance floor alongside the ecstatic newlyweds. 

 

The colorful assortment of heroes all in one place was quite the eccentric sight. Jesse felt someone grab her hand and pull her out onto the dance floor for a slow dance song. 

 

Wally pulled her into a dance position and laughed at her startled expression. "May I have this dance, Jesse Quick?" He asked charmingly. 

 

"I don't think you gave me much of a choice, Kid Flash." She laughed. "But of course, I would love to dance." 

 

They waltzed around the floor, tripping over each other every few steps. Even when moving in regular speed, speedsters are the clumsiest people. 

 

"That could be us someday," Wally commented. 

 

"What?" Jesse asked, snapping out of her daze. She followed Wally's gaze to Barry and Iris, laughing into each other's shoulder as they danced, Iris holding up her beautiful wedding dress as they moved. 

 

"That could us one day," he repeated. 

 

"Is like that." Jesse smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. They stopped dancing in the middle of the floor as their lips clashed, not noticing the stares they were attracting. 

 

"PDA!" Sara and Alex both shouted with a laugh, both still sober and sitting next to a passed out Mick. Curtis had gotten so drunk that he quite literally crawled under a table before passing out. Everyone, mostly Rip, was honestly shocked that they hadn't broken out in a mini bar fight. 

 

Jesse and Wally broke apart and chuckled nervously as the crowd laughed at them. 

 

"Pick up later on," Oliver whispered as he and Felicity danced by. "In your own room. Or a closet STAR labs. Your pick."

 

The couple laughed, and continued dancing. 

 

Jesse looked back at Iris and Barry, and looked back into Wally's eyes. 

 

"Someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's out-- finally!!! I could be churning out chapters and new one shots at rapid fire, or I may not because I just got a puppy, and he is CRAZY!!!(but really really cute). I'll be writing as much as I can either way.


	10. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia requested:  
> soulmate au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of suck at soulmate aus but I found this idea and it kind of stuck with me. Sorry, the angst train was boarding so I hopped on.

Wally had never been so happy. The whole world shone in colors of bright reds, vibrant blues, and glowing yellows and oranges. Since he met Jesse, everything became clear. He knew she saw the same things.

They were soulmates. 

When Jesse left for Earth-3, their colors stayed as bright as their growing relationship. Weeks and months went by, with many surprise visits and meetings in between on Earth-2. 

One day, Wally ran through the streets of Central City alongside Barry, chasing after the relentless Top and Mirror Master. The two speedsters stopped in front of the infamous couple. 

"Dillon! Scudder!" Wally shouted with a smirk. "Did you really think this time would be any different?" 

"I don't know," Top came back. "Did you?"

All of a sudden, Wally's vision blurred to black. Not in the way that it would if her vertigo powers were being used. More in a gut wrenching, soul piercing, longing way. He stood back up and shook his head, only to find that the whole world was lost in greys and black and white. 

"No!" 

Barry rushed over to him, putting a hand on Wally's violently shaking shoulder. 

"What happened, are you okay?"

Wally could only shake his head through the tears that streamed down his face. He knew exactly what had happened. "Jesse!"

The darkness of the world was all he could see. All he could think about. All that mattered. 

The two men barely noticed when Top and Mirror Master ran off with their treasure. Wally blew past his top speeds running back to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

"Cisco!" He screamed when he reached the cortex four seconds later. "Open a breech to Earth-3, hurry!"

The viber opened the portal as quickly as he could, not questioning the hysterical speedster. Wally ran through, and raced through the city until he found the crowd of police cars surrounding an area of the street. 

In the center of the ring of cars lay a girl, coated in blood that blended in with the dark hues that her suit appeared in Wally's dark vision. 

Jesse. 

He ran to her and threw his body toward hers. Sobbing onto her fair skin, wiping the blood off from her face. 

"Who is he?" He vaguely heard a bystander ask, and the reply hardly reached his ears. "It's her boyfriend. Remember him? He would come once in a while to visit from somewhere else."

The shades of grey and white and black clouded Wally's vision as he cried over her. 

His soulmate was lost to death, and the vibrant colors she brought with their meeting disappeared with her life in his arms.


	11. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperFlash requested, "Wally & Jesse either married or engaged and Jesse finds out she's pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this probably sucks a lot, but I didn't want to copy what I did for this sort of thing in LWFAS, and I wrote this in 15 minutes.

It was weird. Jesse had been getting sick—really sick—with the most awful stomach sickness Wally thought he had ever seen. When she started losing her speed and passing out, Wally and the rest of Team Flash panicked. 

 

Caitlin ran as many tests as she could think of, but with no luck. One day Jesse was laying on an examination table with Wally by her side holding her hand, and Caitlin rolled a large machine into the room. 

 

"What is that?" Wally asked, confused. Medicine was definitely not his majors. It was one of Jesse's many, but she was too tired to care. 

 

"You'll see," Caitlin grinned mischievously. She started squeezing a strange gooey gel onto Jesse's stomach and pulled out a small device from the machine, and rubbed it around the gel on Jesse's body. 

 

Eventually she stopped moving the device around, and patted Wally's hand, pointing to a blurry black and white blob on the screen. 

 

"What is that?" Wally asked, fearing that it was cancer, or some serious tumor. 

 

"This is Jesse's uterus."

 

"And why are we looking at that?" Jesse questioned. 

 

Caitlin pointed to a blur within the oddly shaped organ. "Because this is a baby."

 

Wally's face paled, and he slumped over in the chair, fainted. 

 

Jesse looked over at her boyfriend's limp form and chuckled softly. "Heart of a lion, this one."

 

"Congrats, Jess," Caitlin smiled. 

 

Jesse smiled. "Thanks, Cait. I guess Jesse Quick is going to have to go on hold for a little while now."

 

"That's probably for the best," agreed Caitlin. 

 

Wally sat up again, looking around in confusion until his eyes lit up with remembrance. 

 

"Oh, my gosh, Jess, we're going to be parents!"

 

He leaned over top of her and gave her a full kiss on the mouth. She sat up and pushed him away, covering her mouth to avoid throwing up all over. Wally ran and got a bucket, just in time to catch the contents of her stomach. 

 

"Yay!" Jesse groaned unenthusiastically, though it was clear in her eyes that she was excited. 

 

"What an adventure this is going to be."


	12. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperFlash requested: Jesse gets jealous when seeing some girl (Linda ?) flirt with Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

"Hey, cutie," a lady said, making Wally turn around. "You're Iris' little brother, aren't you?"

 

"Uh, yeah. I am." Wally smiled at the lady. "And who are you?"

 

"Linda Park." She stuck out her hand for a handshake, and Wally accepted with a smile. "I'm a friend of Iris'."

 

"Nice to meet you." Wally gave one of his shining grins, and Linda returned the expression. 

 

All of a sudden, Wally felt a hand slide into his. Speed force crackled in between their skin, through the air and through their veins. 

 

Jesse Quick.

 

He looked over at her, his grin doubling in size. She stood up and gave his a quick peck on the lips. 

 

"Hey, Wally." She nodded at Linda with a bright smile that only Wally could tell was completely fake and forced. "I'm Jesse, Wally's boyfriend," she introduced herself.

 

Wally thought it was strange that Jesse was being so possessive, but then he caught on. She was jealous.

 

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I think we should be going," Wally said, nodding to Linda and guiding Jesse out of CCPN.

 

When they were outside the building Wally turned to Jesse and laughed. "Were you jealous, Jess?"

 

"No, of course not!" the female speedster exclaimed indignantly. "Okay, maybe a little, but she was flirting with you!"

 

"You know that no one could ever take me away from you, right?"

 

"Yeah, it's jut hard sometimes, with all the secret identities and such. Nothing is ever as straight forward as it used to be."

 

"I feel you," Wally said, and with a tug on her hand he spun her around to face him and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, bringing her lips to his. "But no matter what happens I will always be yours."

 

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips, to which he smiled and kissed her harder, right in the middle of the city, for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queue is almost empty!! I need more prompts!


	13. E-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonomys asked: Please write an fic about the time Wally spent with Jesse on earth 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go for the whole weekend that he was there, just as he was arriving. If you want me to continue the visit, let me know!

Wally ran through the breech and into the world he hadn't seen nearly as often as he would have liked. Running through the streets, he came across Jesse's apartment. 

He had run by the same building on his earth countless times, just standing and staring at the place where Jesse lived, only a few shifts in vibrations away. 

Fazing through the door, he ran into her room where he knew Jesse would be sleeping. He climbed into the bed next to her, and wrapped her in a warm hug full of their speedster-heat. She tried to jump away at first, terrified of who was grabbed her in the middle of the night, but when she saw Wally a huge grin came across her face. 

"Wally!" She hugged him back, sharing a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping him back in a hug. They laid together like that for a few minutes, until Jesse suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my girlfriend just for the sake of seeing her?"

"No! Iris is supposed to die in just a few weeks! You need to be back working on how to stop Savitar!" Jesse jumped up out away from Wally, furious that he had come to see her instead of helping his sister.

"There isn't anything left for me to do. All the sciencey stuff isn't in my line of work, and that's the only thing left to do. Until they finish their Speedforce key trap thing-a-ma-bob, we can't even try to take him down," Wally explained. "I'm only staying for the weekend, then I'll be heading back."

"Okay, I suppose you'll be allowed to stay," Jesse said with a sheepish smile, pulling herself back into his chest. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so. We are going to try to find a way that you can come back when this is all over."

"I would like that."

"So would I."

The two speedsters lay in the bed for hours, trading speed warmth until the sun came up through the windows.


	14. Making fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest by the name of Alex Caruana requested, "Please write a fic about wally bs Jesse moo g fun of team arrow." Which I took to mean "Wally and Jesse making fun of Team Arrow." So here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I would try to get another fic out by the end of the week and I did! ;)

Jesse and Wally were choking on gasping laughter, having finally getting drunk for the first time since becoming speedsters. 

After another successful team up with Team Arrow, the Legends, and Team Supergirl, they all decided to celebrate at the alien bar on Kara's earth. 

The less mature members of Team Arrow (Curtis, Felicity, and Rene, of course) dared the Kryptonian and the three speedsters to participate in their drinking game with the Kryptonian ale from the bar's stock. 

As anyone could imagine, what followed was total chaos. They ended up running around for almost an hour, giggling and occasionally pantsing several of their unsuspecting friends, getting the biggest reactions from Alex, Oliver, and Mick. 

After awhile they stopped running in circles and flopped onto the ground in a heap. Kara was out in minutes, as Winn and Alex said she did last time she got drunk. Barry went along with her after a few more minutes, not having gotten drunk for years. 

But Jesse and Wally had gotten back up from their heap and had begun to drunkenly mock the team from Star City. 

"My name is Oliver Queen," Wally shouted dramatically, making his voice as deep as he could. 

"And after five years on an island I came back to my city and found that it all went to crap. So I had become something else to fix it," Jesse continued, too drunk to think of any real insults.

"I have no powers at all, but I think I am in-vin-ci-ble," Wally added, struggling to pronounce 'invincible' in his stupor. 

"Oh yeah?" Oliver challenged, not having drunk nearly as much as the speedsters. "Well I have no tactile experience at all, but I'm fast and that makes me special."

The two speedsters giggled, nearly falling over. 

"Well, I have a lot of friends who help me and my girlfriend is really smart," Wally laughed, still trying to mock the archer but failing hilariously.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Felicity laughed, and Wally and Jesse just cracked up in response. 

"Well I'm dating another speedster and we probably have weird speedster sex and we literally can never get our hands off each other and have serious trouble finding a room where no one will walk in on us," Oliver mocked, acting as the two younger heroes. 

The whole group burst into laugher; almost every hero there had walked into some public room to find Jesse and Wally in some pretty deep and intense make out sessions. 

Wally got himself and Jesse each another glass of the Kryptonian ale, but Iris stopped them before they could drink it. 

"You two have had enough," she insisted, setting their alcohol down on a table and leading them both to a booth. 

It didn't take long for them to pass out, leaning on each other in their unconscious haze, and the super friends decided that letting those two speedsters get drunk again would only be for special occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from AgentMaryMargaretSkitz's Tales of the Crook and the Assassin (obviously about CaptainCanary-Leonard Snart and Sara Lance), and I thought I'd give it a shot with QuickWest!! 
> 
> You can check out her stuff here...  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz


End file.
